DK Rap
Here, here, here we go. So they finally here, Performin fo' you, If you know tha lyrics, Yo can join up in like a mutha a. Put yo' handz together, if you wanna clap, As we take you through, dis monkey rap! Huh!! DK! Donkey Kong!! He's tha leader of tha bunch, you know his well. Dat punk finally back ta kick some tail. His Coconut Gun can fire up in spurts. If da perved-out mutha a blasts ya, itz gonna hurt! Dat punk bigger, faster, n' stronger like a mutha a. Dat punk tha straight-up original gangsta gangmember of the DK crew! Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's gots style, so listen up dudes, Bitch can shrink up in size, ta suit her vibe. Dat hoe quick n' nimble when she need ta be. Bitch can float all up in tha air n' climb up trees! If you chizzle her, you gonna not chizzle wrong. With a skip n' a hop, she one def Kong! Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! He has no style, dat schmoooove mutha a has no grace. This Kong has a gangbangin' funky face. Dude can handstand when he needz to, And stretch his thugged-out arms out, just fo' you, biatch. Inflate his dirty just like a funky- balloon. This wild- Kong just digs dis tune! Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here! He's back again n' again n' again n' bout time too, And dis time he up in tha vibe! Dude can fly real high wit his jetpack on. With his thugged-out lil' pistols out, he one tough Kong! Dude bout ta make you smile when he skits his cold- tune, But Kremlings beware 'cause he afta you, nahmean biiiatch? Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! Huh! Finally, he's here fo' you, It aint nuthin but tha last gangmember of tha DK crew! This Kongz so strong, it aint funky, Can cook up a Kremling cry up fo' mummy! Can pick up a funky- boulder wit relatizzle ease, Makes crushin rocks seem such a funky- breeze. Dude may move slow, his schmoooove can't jump high, But dis Kongz one hell of a mutha a! Huh! C'mon Cranky, take it ta tha fridge! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges n' coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges n' coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! Trivia *Sakurai completely butchered the rap in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, most likely because he hates everything good about the world. Rumors abound that he has become a mod. *The DK Rap started a meme on 4chan when Lanky Kong was discussed in relation to Smash. People start topics with "HE" accompanied by a picture of Lanky, as if to start his verse of the rap, which is usually either followed by the correct lyrics or complete gibberish. A derivative of the meme can be seen on Lanky's page on this wiki. *The final verse of the new version of the rap has yet to be caught on film. *MoMonay apparently thinks the DK Rap is racist. Category:Terminology Category:HE Category:Memes Category:Songs